


Living Love

by Lobster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Relationship, Community: 31_days, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A much older Sokka takes some time to reflect early one autumn morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Love

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's 31_days Jan. 8th: "ghost in the morning moon." Note that I did not say who his wife is on purpose.

He wakes to a sharp twinge in his leg; the old war injury has been paining him lately. After rubbing at it for a moment, he decides to get up and try to walk it off. Careful not to disturb his still sleeping wife, he quietly gets out of bed and leaves the small room.

After looking for a quick snack in the kitchen, he heads out the front door and into the chilly air of the early autumn morning. Light fog clings in low places and the leaves are just starting to turn, a sight he has never gotten used to after growing up amongst ice and snow. The sun is just rising.

As he turns to admire the newly colorful leaves, he catches sight of the setting moon and is suddenly transported decades back in time, to before he had grandchildren, before he married, before his leg ached with the change of the seasons and when his hair and beard were still solidly brown. Back to when he had never seen the autumn leaves, to the time of his first love among the ice palaces and canals of the North Pole.

She was otherworldly, even when the only world she inhabited was this one, and he still loves her. Even after all these years, he still loves her. He will always love her. But he has lived a long life and understands now that a love frozen in time is nothing compared to a breathing love, a love that grows and changes and strengthens over time.

He still loves her, but she has not slept beside him most of his life, did not help him raise four children and numerous grandchildren and nieces and nephews. She was not beside him as he grew old. She watches, but cannot participate. She lights the world, but no longer lights his life.

As the moon slides below the horizon, he goes inside to wake his living wife to the new day.


End file.
